


Break In

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: A girl's night in is interrupted by Bucky





	Break In

Most people wouldn’t have noticed, wouldn’t have even heard the soft thump of the window sliding open. They wouldn’t have noticed the soft footsteps two floors above the room you were gathered in. But you and your friends were not most people.   
“What was that?” Natasha hisses her eyes meeting yours. You give a half shrug then pull one of your hidden weapons out from under the coffee table. You, Nat, Wanda and Daisy all slowly move out of the basement. Nat and Wanda head up the back stairs while you and Daisy slip up the front ones. The four of you move like ghosts through the house. You round the corner on the second floor and know the intruder is here. You don’t see them yet but you know they’re up here. Their soft footsteps are just loud enough for you to follow. They move toward your bedroom. How did they even know you lived here? This was supposed to be a protected location, one that wasn’t written anywhere. You feel Daisy touch your shoulder, letting you know she’s there before you move down the hall toward your bedroom. You round the corner, gun up, shoulders tense, ready for anything, well, anything except for what you see. You lower your gun with a sigh.   
“Bucky!” You groan. “Have you lost your damn mind? Breaking in here!” He looks anxious and you grip your weapon a bit tighter. “Buck?” He launches himself at you before you or Daisy can react. He catches you with his metal arm, Daisy with his normal one and takes you to the floor. “Bucky!” You yelp and he shushes you.   
“Someone else is here.”  
“Yea. Natasha and Wanda.” You say calmly. You glance over at Daisy and she looks panicked, you shake your head at her. “Bucky. Look at me.” He does and something in those blue eyes isn’t quite right. “Let go of Daisy please.”  
“She could be Hydra.”  
“She’s not. She fought Hydra.”   
“How do you know?”  
“I was there. Please Buck. Let her go.” He studies your face then hers before letting her go. “Daisy, get Nat and Wanda out.”   
“What about you?”   
“Just do what I ask.” You tell her softly. He’s clearly here to protect you. He’s done this before. Had a dream where you’d been taken or hurt and he’d come over here to make sure that you’re okay. That you’re safe, his nightmares seem to hold onto him for so long. You hear your door shut and feel Bucky relax a bit.   
“Come with me.” He says his voice low.   
“Where?”  
“To the tower so I can keep you safe.”  
“Buck it was a dream. A nightmare. I’m fine.”   
“I can’t leave you alone. I can’t loose you.”  
“Why? I’m just another Agent.”  
“You’re more than that.” He whispers and you’re suddenly so very aware of how his body is still pressed against yours. “You have this way of keeping me anchored to reality.”   
“I’m glad I can help.” You say with a soft smile. “Can we get up now?”  
“Oh right.” He says rolling off of you and standing then reaching a hand down for you. He pulls you to your feet then stares down at you.   
“I’m not going to the tower Buck.” You tell him softly. He scowls down at you and you laugh quietly. “That’s not going to work Bucky.”  
“You’ll be safer there.”  
“I’m safe with you right?” He nods. “Then stay here.” You say with a shrug. He looks surprised at your suggestion but just when you think he’s about to shoot you down he agrees with a soft,  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay.” You grin up at him then lead him to your bed. You drop down on one side then pat the other side. He lays down and you shoot the girls a quick text letting them know you’re all good. You curl up next to Bucky and sigh softly as you get comfortable. He doesn’t move when you rest your head on his chest. He doesn’t move when you throw an arm over his strong torso. He doesn’t move as you slowly drift off, just before you reach sleep his arm creeps down around your waist. He relaxes, and that’s when you finally greet sleep.


End file.
